The Games
by PastaandPotatoes
Summary: After someone gasses the meeting room, the nations awake and find that they are in someone's twisted idea of a game. Let the games begin! Warning!-Character Death (Currently being re-done.)
1. Chapter 1

"To stop world hunger, we should send a crap ton of hamburgers to the starving kids." America announced loudly, to the other countries.

"Imbicile." Britain shook his head. "I thought I raised you better. We should give them my scones instead."

"Non. We want to help them, not poison them. I say we give them the best food on the planet. And by that I mean French."

"How about Chinese food-aru?"

"Da. China makes good food." Russia smiled.

"What about pasta? Pastaaaaaaa?" Italy asked.

"Hamburgers!"

"Scones!"

"Hamburgers!"

"Scones!"

"Hambur-"

"SHUT UP!" Germany yelled. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP! YOU GET FIVE MINUTES TO SAY YOU'RE OPIONS, IF YOU SAY SOMETHING STUPID OR WASTE MY TIME I WILL PERSONALLY GAS YOU ALL!"

"Hey. Do you smell something…funny?" The British country asked.

"Huh? Iggy, are you feeling okay?" America questioned.

"Yes you git, I'm fine."

"Now that you mention, it does smell funky in here-aru." China agreed, sniffing the air.

"I don't smell anything!" Denmark practically yelled.

"Quiet idiot." Norway scolded, not even looking up from his book. Prussia took a big long 'sniff'.

"H-hey I know this smell."

"So what is it?" Hungary asked.

"It's…" The albino tried to remember where he had smelled it before. "Shit." He realized. "We have to leave. Now." He jumped out of his seat and ran to the door."It won't open!" He called, his voice panicked.

"Prussia?" Hungary put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No. Shit. Everyone hold your breath!"

"Bruder?" Germany stood up, and smelled it. Gas. It was gas. Not like somebody-farted -gas, but, used-in-the-holocaust-gas. The blonde joined in the struggle to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge, and Denmark chose this meeting to forget his axe.

"Iggy!" America let out a (manly) yelp of surprise as Britain fell to the ground. "Iggy? Iggy? Iggy?" His voice rose in a panic. "What happened? Iggy?"

"Romano!" A certain Spanish country yelled as Romano fell, caught in his arms.

"West. It's starting to effect them!" Prussia called. "And this damn door won't open! West, what do we do?"

"I…I don't know." Germany admitted. "I don't know."

"Germany…" He turned in time to see Italy crumble to the , only Prussia, Germany, and Russia were left.

"So…see…you…guys…later…" Prussia said as he too, lost conciseness. Then, everything went black.

The only thing Germany realized at the time, was the beeping. It sounded like his alarm clock. Oh, wait. He didn't _have _an alarm clock. So what was making the noise? He slowly opened his eyes, and saw only blackness. The German feared he had gone blind, but then he saw a crack of light coming from a…was that a door? He sat up, trying to remember what had last happened.

"I see you're awake, potato bastard."

"Romano? Where's Italy? What happened?"

"I believe someone used some sort of gas on us all." Oh yeah! He remembered now. "So bastard, where are we?" Now that his eyes had gotten adjusted to the darkness, he could see the older Italy brother sitting by the wall, hugging his knees.

"I'm not sure." The floor was made of cod, unforgiving concrete, as well as the walls, and the light had been coming from a crack at the bottom of a door, a metal door.

"Are you stupid? How can you not know?" Despite what had happened, Romano was still Romano. The German replied, as politely as he could,

"You don't know either. Does that mean you're stupid?" Romano had no response, he just glared. "Have you tried to open the door?" Germany changed the subject.

"Yes."

"I take it didn't work?"

"No, it worked. I just decided to stay here, in this little black room with you."

Upon further inspection, a note was found, taped onto the door, where the doorknob should have been. "I can't open it either." The blonde announced, mostly because the sheer quietness of the room kind of freaked him out. "But I found a note."

"What does it say?"

"I can't read it. It's too dark."

"If you ate something other than potatoes once in a while, maybe you'd be able to see better in the dark."

"I do."

"Fine. If you ate something other than potatoes, wurst, and beer maybe you'd be able to see better in the dark. Better?"Germany chose to ignore him as he felt the walls for a switch or something. Found it. He clicked it up, and a single bulb lit up.

"Congratulations." He read aloud. "You found my note. Consider yourselves lucky to be allowed to participate in my game. Now, the rules are simple, but you should know them before we begin. Rule number one: No cheating. Rule number two: You and your cellmate can't agree not to fight, or both of you will be killed. The objective to my game is simple, you will have to kill whomever you're in that room with later, the last nation alive wins."

Germany looked at Romano, Romano looked at Germany. "They can't be serious." Was all The Italian said, and the door opened. The two walked outside, into a bubble, protruding from a wall, like the ones at the zoo. Looking to the sides, they saw the other countries walking into their bubble in pairs as well. All of the bubbles formed line around an arena with an array of weapons on the opposite wall and a floor covered in what looked like sand. There were walls on all sides. There would be no escaping.

After what felt like forever, The German finally found Italy, stuck in a bubble with Ukraine. Good. He might have a chance against Ukraine. He then found Prussia in a bubble with Iceland, Austria with Sweden, and Hungary with Belarus. He had located the top people he cared about.

The German felt someone glaring daggers at him. It was Spain. So he knew the rules, then. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the bubbles open from the side, letting out Switzerland and Estonia. From there it took about ten seconds for Switzerland to grab a gun and blast Estonia all over Turkey and North Korea's bubble.


	2. Chapter 2

_What is going on? _Canada wondered as he looked out his bubble at his friends and fellow countries, all stuck in bubbles with other countries. _Who would do this? They are aware we can't die, right? Countries can't die. Unless their people die and their land is claimed. _He reminded himself. _It happened to Prussia, Rome, and the Holy Roman Empire. Except Prussia didn't die. He's living with Germany in his basement. Wow. That dude has issues. He (Germany) once asked me if I had a porno about polar bears! I told him I didn't but I actually do, hidden in my closet. Wait, my mind is wandering again isn't it? Focus, Canada._ (He tended to stray off topic when scared/worried/or in a bad position.)

"Wow. I didn't realize they had pornos about polar bears! This I gotta see!" America exclaimed, idiotic smile on his face as he looked at his little brother, seemingly oblivious to the position they were in.

"What?" Canada blushed slightly. "Where did you hear about that?"

"You just said it. Geez man, you just said all that about dying and Prussia and Polar bear pornos." _Shit. _Canada blushed a deeper shade of red, despite the terrible situation. "Anyway," America started as he glanced out of the bubble at the blood-stained sand. "you did bring up ma good point; Why are we here? Who put us up to this?" The younger blonde could only shrug. The American brothers, Canada especially, always saw the good in people, so they couldn't believe a fellow country could have done this, and besides, every country was there, inside one bubble or another. Except for the...

"Hey, America." Canada said, fear rising in his throat. "Were the micro nations at the meeting?" As he looked around, he realized that he couldn't see Sealand, Wy, or Seborga anywhere.

"Yeah, why?" The American asked, brow furrowed as he looked back at his little-er brother.

"They're not here. Come to think of it, they all left claiming they had to pee right before the gas." The Canadian's eyes widening in fear as he said it.

"Good job to you, Canada, you figured it out." A familiar voice boomed from an...intercom?

"Sealand." America's eyes narrowed dangerously. He'd recognize that voice anywhere, from the many times he'd babysat the kid, or saw him at Iggy's house, or at the world meetings.

"Why are you doing this?" Canada asked the voice, horrified. He hadn't really thought...but they were so cute, they couldn't be evil, could they?

"It's simple." The voice changed to that of Wy.

"We wanted to be noticed." Seborga.

"And the only way for that to happen would be-" It changed back to Sealand.

"to kill you all." Wy said with a giggle.

"Only, we'd need one of you, to teach us how to be big countries." Seborga again.

"So, you'll fight to the death-" Sealand.

"And the winner will be our mentor! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Came the happy-go-lucky voice of Wy. _You can't be serious. _Canada thought, dizzy.

"We can't die, so ha!" America yelled, so sure of himself.

"Oh? You can't? I wouldn't be so sure." Sealand said.

"You see, we've found out that if you're killed by another nation, you can actually die." Came the still cheerful voice of Wy. Canada shuddered again. Not that he believed them, but, if it was either he or America who had to die, he knew who it would be. The blonde let out a loud sigh, ready for the inevitable. Slowly, he watched the bubble that harbored he and his brother open, and felt his brother cold hand immediately grab his tiny hand.

"What are you going to do America? One of you has to die, you know. So it all boils down to whose country do you care more about? Yours, or your brothers?" Sealand asked, so innocently that it made Canada's blood boil. _Howe can he be so...natural talking about this? _

"No. I'll find some way to save both of us." America called out into the open, bloody arena. Canada could feel the eyes of every country on him and America, as they stood there, non-moving. _Neither of us is ready to die. _He swallowed, and looked up at the taller brother.

"Alfred, let go."

"No. No, I can save us both. Just...gimme a minute." He said quietly, his blue eyes scanning the walls and floors, trying to find some plan of escape, but it was useless. Weird plexi-glass bubbles made a half-circle around a sand arena, the farthest wall covered in an array of weapons, and cold, flat metal made up the walls, and forget about getting out they way they came in, the doors were big and metal, and wouldn't open no matter what.

"Alfred." Canada slowly breathed again, his palms sweating. (Or maybe it was Alfred whose palms were sweating.) _I'm going to die. Right here, right now. America is more important to the world than me, who is always forgotten. This is what I have to do. _The younger brother forcefully pulled his hand away from his brother's and sprinted into the sand-blood covered arena, heading for the weapons. _The world can carry on without a Canada, but not without an America._

"Mattie!" He heard America scream, _he probably running after me right now. I'm sorry Alfred, I'm sorry papa, but I have to do this. _He leapt over Estonia's limp body, and had to admit the feeling of the air rushing into his face and through his hair felt nice, as did the moment of flight as he leapt, the faces of the trapped countries blurring together as he finally made it to the weapons, and grabbed a gun from its place among the other deadly devices.

"Mattie! Don't!" His brothers voice barely registered as he place the device against the side of his head. Memories flooding into his being at the worst moment. Memories of him and America playing board games, beating America at Halo 4, having to sit through countless cheesy scary movies with him. Memories also, of him and France, his papa. Nights of crawling in bed with his papa, (Not pedophilia!) painting, going up the Eiffel Tower, (Not Pervy!) and watching French romances.

The blonde squeezed his purple eyes shut to keep the tears that threatened to fall, and pulled the trigger. He didn't even hear the bang, or feel the pain, only nothing-ness.

"Mattie!" Alfred's scream rang through the arena. He had reached his brother, but had gotten there too late. "Mattie! No!" Alfred screamed, picking up his brother's lifeless body and setting the Canadian's head in his lap. He, with a shaking hand, brushed his brother's hair out of the man's face. He felt tears streaking down his face, and bit his lip. The American's whole body shook with rage and sadness. Alfred pulled his head and screamed, a scream that ripped through his throat and shook his whole body.

Woohoo! The end of chapter 2! A big improvement form before, I think. SEND ME YOUR OPINIONS! I want to know who you, (the readers) want to see face off (in the arena), so SEND ME YOUR OPINIONS!

Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. Just wanted to say that i love you all and you're amazing i wanna hug you all and you all reading this are the best people! Now, back to the fic. Also, I OWN NOTHING!

Gomen, (Real quick, i'm prolly gonna say gomen alot, it means sorry in japanese, just so you know, anyway,) to Guest, but-

Prussia closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Canada was...dead. And he was probably going to die too. If it came to a fight between him and Elizabeta, or him and West, or even him and Italy... He just had a feeling that this place...wherever it was, was going to be his tomb. Which was totally un-awesome. After a minute of just breathing, he turned to look at Iceland. The silver haired male stared blankly forward at the Prussian. In the arena, Sealand's voice yelled at America to 'put down the dead and go into Switzerland's bubble.'

"So-" The Albino started.

"Don't. Just...don't." The younger male said, not breaking his gaze.

"I-"

"I don't need your apology, okay? Because I'm not going down easily, you know. I refuse to die here." He said, unfeeling.

"Yeah well...me too. I'm too awesome to die so soon."

"So soon? So you're planning on dying here at some point. So why not let someone planning on living through this survive?" Iceland asked in on breath.

"I have to survive as long as I can for West, and Elizabeta." Prussia countered. "I have to make sure one of them at least gets out of here alive." _Sorry Feliciano. Sorry Antonio. Sorry Francis. And, I guess sorry Austria also. They're my priorities._

"Your logic is flawed. You killing me won't guarantee either of their survivals."

"If I get forced to fight one of them, they'll be one step closer, at least." A sad smile tweaked at the albino's lips. "And one step is better than certain death, isn't it?"

"Well just like you, I have someone I want to protect!" The outburst startled Prussia, as Iceland raised his voice. _He did that? Yelled? _"I have the other Nordics I need to protect also! Sweden, Finland, that blockhead Denmark, and big brother Norway! So...I won't back down either! You'll see Prussia...I-I'll beat you!"

As if on cue, their bubble-dome cracked open, and Prussia and Iceland be-lined for the weapon wall. Air ran through both of their hairs and adrenalin fueled both silver-haired countries. Distressed, Prussia noticed Iceland was in front of him. Nimbly, the younger nation jumped over the body of Canada and grabbed a gun. He pointed it at Prussia, who slipped on a patch of bloody sand and skidded forward just as Iceland fired his first shot.

_Bang! _Both nations heard the extremely loud noise. Muffled yells were heard from the imprisoned nation all around the two of them, but their screams went mostly unnoticed. It took Prussia a moment to realize the bullet had missed, and that his legs were now practically underneath Iceland's legs , a split second before Iceland did. He thrust his leg up, feeling his knee make contact with the Nordic's nation... yeah. Iceland's knees wobbled and he bit his lip, but didn't drop the gun as he aimed it again at Prussia. Since he was also laying next to Canada's bloody corpse, Prussia quickly grabbed the blonde's gun out of his cold hand and swiftly shot up.

_Bang! _Everything was silent. A deep intake of air was heard as all was still. Iceland's body stood for a second more, before falling on top of the-still-on-the-ground-Prussia. _I...did it. Of course I did. _Prussia pushed the younger (and blood covered) nation of off himself, and then realized that he too was covered in blood. Not his own though, Canada's and Iceland's.

"Well done Prussia. Well done." Sealand's voice said. "

"Now put the guns back on their racks on the wall and walk yourself back to you dome." Seborga announced. _Hell no. _He thought as he retched the gun out of Iceland's-still-warm hand and setting both the Nordic's and Canada's guns next to each other. He took one last glance at Iceland, laying on the ground, eyes open, mouth agape. The bullet had gone right through his forehead, so his face was also covered with blood, to make the scene gorier and more haunting. Prussia knelt down in the bloddy sand, and closed Iceland's eyes. _I'm sorry. _He stood up, took a deep breath, and walked back to his and-his dome.

T^T Gomen again. Also, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO SEE VERSE EACH OTHER IN THE 'ARENA' PLEASE! Thanks! PastaandPotatoes out~


End file.
